Alternate Scenarios: 3 Short Stories Book 2
Here are some more short stories, which are AU ideas of things that could have happened in the series. Read the first collection here or continue to read on. It doesn't matter which one you read, they're all different, and none of them really mix with the other stories I have written. For the most part, I hope you have read the canon series. Now, for these concepts: What if Tigerstar had succeeded in becoming ThunderClan's leader? What if BloodClan had taken over the forest? And what if Sasha had joined ShadowClan? If Tigerstar had become ThunderClan's leader... Tigerclaw stared down at Bluestar's body triumphantly, blood dripping from his jaws and pooling around his claws. He had finished off the old she-cat at last. Fireheart cowered near by, his green eyes round with terror. He had tried to stop Tigerclaw, but it had been too late. The ThunderClan leader was dead, and now it was Tigerclaw's turn at last to lead the Clan. I will get my nine lives at the Moonstone tonight. ''He thought, his massive claws flexing in and out as he thought about the power he now had that Bluestar was dead. ''Then I will officially be leader of ThunderClan, and the rest of the Clans will fear me. '' "Y-You traitor!" Fireheart snarled, staring at Tigerclaw with fury and shock in his eyes. "You killed Bluestar!" He let out a wail that echoed through the camp, but Tigerclaw already knew how he would deal with Fireheart. Leaning down, the massive tom grabbed the dead she-cat by the scruff and dragged her out into the middle of the clearing. Shocked yowl echoed throughout the Clan. "B-Bluestar's dead?" Graystripe stammered, walking over and gazing down at the dead leader. Tigerclaw licked blood from his muzzle and nodded. "Who killed her?" Dustpelt demanded, his fur bristling. "Who would dare kill our leader?" He glared around, his eyes flashing with rage. "It was one of the rogues." Tigerclaw meowed smoothly, lifting a paw and licking it. "I managed to fight them off, but they got away. I gave them some scratches to remember me by." He lifted one of his bloody forepaws. "He's lying!" Fireheart hissed, lashing his tail. He glared at Tigerclaw with hatred in his eyes. "He killed her himself. ''Tigerclaw ''murdered Bluestar so that he could lead ThunderClan himself. He has no right to be our leader." "That's absurd!" Tigerclaw exclaimed, trying to seem innocent. He knew he would probably be able to convince his Clan that he wasn't responsible for Bluestar's death. They were probably naive to believe anything, and all he had to do was get rid of Fireheart, possibly making him look like a fool in the process. Maybe even kill him... "Why would you say such a thing, Fireheart? You saw me chase that rogue off, didn't you? Why in the name of StarClan would I leave our Clan leaderless?" "Because you're power hungry and want to lead ThunderClan yourself." Fireheart responded, his voice a low growl. His fur was bristling, and his tail was lashing wildly. Tigerclaw knew it wouldn't be hard to convince the Clan that Fireheart was crazy, especially with the way the ginger tom was acting now. "Clearly you're just in shock from Bluestar's death." Tigerclaw meowed softly. "I know I am. I can't believe that filthy flea-bag killed our own Clan leader!" He flicked his tail toward Yellowfang, who was gazing at Bluestar's corpse with horror and sadness in her eyes. "Yellowfang, please bring Fireheart to your den and keep him there. He is clearly too shocked to think straight. Bluestar's death was rather gruesome, and I think poor Fireheart was hit in the head during the fight." Yellowfang looked at Tigerclaw briefly with an unreadable expression on her broad face. Then she nodded and padded over to Fireheart. The ginger tom glanced at her, his eyes glazed. "Come." She said softly. "Lie down in my den." He only nodded numbly and shakily padded over to the medicine den, while Cinderpelt began to check the Clan for injuries. Tigerclaw looked over at Sandstorm, who was watching as Yellowfang led Fireheart to the medicine den with a concerned look on her face. ''I'm going to have to do something about Fireheart before he can do anything to ruin my leadership. ''Tigerclaw thought. He knew Fireheart was friends with multiple cats in the Clan, and that there were some who would even take his word seriously. He wondered if Fireheart had said too much already. He should've killed him as well. ''I still will, but I wonder...will anyone stand in my way of becoming leader now that Fireheart decided not to keep his jaws shut? '' He shook himself and flicked his tail, before leaping up onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" He called, raising his tail. He looked at the camp to see what damage the rogues had caused. All of them had been chased out, and his gaze flickered to three dead bodies that lay in the center of the camp: Bluestar, Clawface and Brokentail. Cats gathered below the rock and looked up to hear what Tigerclaw had to say. "Cats of ThunderClan," Tigerclaw began, "Today is a sad day for all of us. Our Clan was attacked by rogues, and our beloved leader has been murdered. Tonight we will grieve for her, and I will go to the moonstone to receive my nine lives. I will choose my deputy before I leave." Murmurs echoed throughout the Clan, and Tigerclaw looked carefully for the reactions of his Clanmates. He needed to know who believed what Fireheart had said, and he knew how he would deal with the ginger tabby. Cinderpelt was sitting outside the medicine den with her head bowed and eyes half-closed, and Yellowfang hadn't emerged. Goldenflower, Frostfur, Brindleface, and Speckletail all sat in a cluster with their kits pulled close to them, looking afraid and sad. The apprentices all sat close to each other, looking shocked. Longtail, Darkstripe, and Dustpelt sat in a row. Dustpelt and Longtail both looked shocked, while Darkstripe stared up at Tigerclaw with his ears pricked, a curious expression on his face. The elders were all sitting close to Bluestar's dead body, clearly grieving for their dead leader they had known for so long. Sandstorm looked shocked and upset, while Graystripe just looked horrified. "I want you all to know something." Tigerclaw continued, his voice a growl. "Fireheart accused me of killing Bluestar, but that was a lie. In fact, I had fought off the rogue who had killed her, but he was in accomplice with him. Fireheart was trying to kill Bluestar himself, but I stopped him. He has gone mad, and...well, I don't know why he accused me of treachery, but I don't think he belongs in ThunderClan." Shocked gasps echoed through the clearing, followed by murmuring. Longtail leaped to his paws with a hiss. "I should've known that kittypet could never be trusted!" Dustpelt stood up, growling angrily. "How dare he betray us like that?" He flexed his claws. "I don't believe it, Tigerclaw." Graystripe spoke up, rising to his paws. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes at the gray tom as he stood up and faced the Highrock. His legs were trembling, but his eyes shone with anger. "Fireheart is my best friend, and he would never harm Bluestar like that. He's loyal to ThunderClan." "Then why would he accuse me of trying to kill our leader?" Tigerclaw growled. "No. I saw him attack her myself, and it was clear what his intentions were. For whatever reason, he didn't want Bluestar to survive. Maybe he was upset because of the punishment he had received recently for helping RiverClan? Or maybe he was working with the rogues all along." "Exactly." Darkstripe growled. He flexed his claws. "Fireheart needs to be killed!" Cinderpelt let out a shocked yowl. "He would never do such a thing! I know him too well! He was always a loyal, kind hearted warrior." Darkstripe glared at the gray she-cat, his hackles raised. "Are you accusing our new leader of lying?" He snarled. "I don't believe it either." Brindleface meowed boldly, standing up. She had her tail curled over Cloudkit's shoulders. Her adopted kit was staring up at the Clan with wide eyes, and was clearly scared. "Fireheart has always had the best intentions for every cat. I don't think he was a cold-hearted murderer, and I don't see any motive behind killing Bluestar." She shook her head. "What are you saying?" Darkstripe hissed, glaring at the queen. "You can't actually believe that ''Tigerclaw ''tried killing her? He's more loyal than Fireheart, and has been around much longer." He lashed his tail. "No, I don't believw that." Brindleface said. "Maybe Fireheart's delusional. But I don't believe he would ever harm another ThunderClan cat." "He attacked Graystripe once." Dustpelt spoke up, padding over to Darkstripe's side. "Remember that?" "He was just upset because he knew I was meeting with Silverstream in secret!" Graystripe snapped, jumping to his paws. "He...he was trying to stop me from doing it." He shook his head. "Anyway, I don't believe Fireheart killed Bluestar, or even tried. He would never do that." "I agree!" Sandstorm spoke up, lashing her tail. "I'm sorry, Tigerclaw, but I just can't believe that he would harm another cat. He was always loyal to the Clan." "I understand this is shocking news." Tigerclaw meowed calmly, flicking his tail. "But what I have told you is true: I caught Fireheart harming Bluestar, and I failed to save her from him and that rogue." He looked at the medicine den. "I think the only thing we can do is banish him, and prevent him from ever harming us again." "We should kill him!" Darkstripe snarled, his eyes flashing with anger. "He killed Bluestar!" "No!" Graystripe cried, unsheathing his claws and facing Darkstripe. "He doesn't deserve to die. He...he wouldn't kill Bluestar, I just know it!" Fireheart emerged from the medicine den, with Yellowfang behind him. Yellowfang rushed past him and went to stand below the Highrock. "Graystripe's right. He wouldn't kill Bluestar." She narrowed her amber eyes. "And I've dealt with treacherous leaders." Her amber gaze flickered to Brokentail's corpse for a brief moment before focusing on Tigerclaw again. She shook her head. "I believe him, Tigerclaw. Fireheart has no reason to lie, and even less of a reason to kill Bluestar." Darkstripe arched his spine, hissing. "Are you really going to disregard what Tigerclaw said? He is ''not ''a liar!" He lashed his tail. Longtail walked up beside the dark warrior and sneered at Yellowfang, "Are you really defending this ''kittypet ''over our Clanborn ''deputy?" "He's leader, now." Goldenflower pointed out, looking at Tigerclaw. "Now that Bluestar's dead..." "Yes." Tigerclaw meowed, raising his chin. "Although I am saddened by the loss of our beloved leader, I must go to the Moonstone tonight to get my nine lives from StarClan." He angled his ears toward Yellowfang. "Yellowfang will escort me there." The gray she-cat let out a hiss and narrowed her eyes at him. "I will not be escorting you to the Moonstone tonight, Tigerclaw." She shook her head and lashed her tail. "I don't believe Fireheart would have tried to kill Bluestar, and I trust in his word." Tigerclaw glared at Yellowfang, forcing his fur to lie flat. "It is the law of StarClan for a cat to obey the orders of their leader, remember?" He pointed out calmly. "As far as I am concerned," Yellowfang spat, "You're no leader." She flexed her claws and turned her back on him. Darkstripe lunged over to her and stood in front of her. "You have no right to disobey Tigerclaw!" Darkstripe snarled. He looked over the medicine cat at Tigerclaw and flicked his tail. "What do you want me to do with her?" "Any cat who is not supportive of my leadership may leave." Tigerclaw replied calmly. "I don't want any disloyal cats here, especially anyone who would think I would do something as awful as killing a great leader." He tried to force sorrow into his tone as he went on. "Fireheart cannot be allowed to remain in ThunderClan, and cannot choose to stay on his own terms. He has proven to be disloyal to our Clan by killing Bluestar and trying to frame me." He turned his amber gaze toward the rest of the cats. "In fact, if anyone is on the kittypet's side, I ask you all to leave." Yellowfang stalked over to Fireheart's side and brushed her pelt against his. She glared up defiantly at Tigerclaw. "Fireheart is an honorable and noble warrior, Tigerclaw, and I would trust his word any day." Cinderpelt limped over to her mentor's side and nodded, her blue eyes blazing. "I can't stay in ThunderClan if any cat would suggest killing him." She turned to shoot Darkstripe a dirty look, the fur along her spine bristling. "I agree." Sandstorm growled, marching over to Fireheart's side. "S-Sandstorm?" Dustpelt let out a shocked gasp and flattened his ears. "You're taking the kittypet's ''side?" Sandstorm bared her teeth. "This 'kittypet' has proven to be a loyal and trustworthy warrior, despite what any other cat says. I believe he would never try killing Bluestar." Shocked gasps echoed through the ravine at the she-cat's words. Tigerclaw twitched his ears in surprise. When Fireheart had first joined the Clan, she hadn't thought highly of him and had wanted anything ''but ''for him to be a loyal Clan warrior. But now she was defending him against Dustpelt, one of her closest friends. Hurt flashed into Dustpelt's eyes for a moment before his gaze hardened. "Fine!" He snapped. "Defend the kittypet, but you're going to have to leave ThunderClan." "I don't want to be part of a Clan full of evil traitors anyway!" Sandstorm flashed back angrily. She turned her back on Dustpelt and whispered something into Fireheart's ear. The ginger tom gave her a gentle nudge and murmured something to her, but she shook her head, and he gave her a grateful look. "I'll be leaving as well." Graystripe meowed. "And I'll be taking my kits with me." He headed over to where the nursery was, before emerging a few moments later, herding Stormkit and Featherkit in front of him. "Take them." Tigerclaw growled. "ThunderClan only wants loyal Clanborn warriors." "Are they old enough to live without milk yet?" Cinderpelt asked fretfully, twitching her ears as Graystripe stopped with the kits in front of her. "Yes." Speckletail growled from near the nursery. "They certainly are." She whisked her tail over the ground. "Now leave! We don't want any murderers or their supporters in our Clan!" Cinderpelt stared at the queen in surprise. "You don't really think Fireheart's a murderer? He's done nothing but help the Clan and prove to be a loyal warrior!" "So has Tigerclaw." Speckletail huffed, sitting down with a single lash of her tail. "Does anyone else wish to join Fireheart and leave the Clan?" Tigerclaw asked calmly. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe Fireheart is a murderer." Brindleface announced. She had her tail curled over Cloudkit, Ashkit, and Fernkit. "I don't want to leave ThunderClan, and I'm not sure I believe either of you would kill Bluestar, but I'm a loyal ThunderClan cat regardless." "I agree." Whitestorm meowed. The white warrior angled his ears toward Brindleface. "Both Tigerclaw and Fireheart are loyal Clan cats, and I don't believe either would've killed Bluestar." "Well Tigerclaw did." Fireheart meowed calmly. "But I won't force you to disbelieve him. I just want to warn you of what he did." The ginger cat lowered his gaze, looking defeated. Tigerclaw his the surge of triumph he felt at seeing Fireheart so weak and defeated. "I want to go with him!" Cloudkit declared, scrambling away from Brindleface to march over to Fireheart's side. He stood in front of him and lifted his little chin. "He's my kin, and I believe him over you!" "But you're too young to leave the Clan!" Brindleface gasped, her eyes full of worry. "You should stay here where I will be able to take care of you." "He's nearly old enough to be an apprentice." Speckletail pointed out. "He can leave if he wants. We only want loyal cats here anyway." "Yeah." Darkstripe sneered. "We don't want any ''kittypets ''in our Clan anymore." "The kittypet kit may leave." Tigerclaw meowed calmly. "I don't wish for any cat to remain in a place the do not truly belong." "But what about Yellowfang and Cinderpelt?" Halftail, the elder, asked, his gaze flickering toward the two medicine cats. "What will we do without them?" "We'll be able to survive without them." Tigerclaw replied calmly. "And I'm sure StarClan will grant us with another medicine cat soon enough." He flicked his tail toward Longtail. "I want you to take Dustpelt, Darkstripe, and Swiftpaw out to escort these traitors to the border. Only hurt them if they fight back." He narrowed his amber eyes, then added. "But if they're ever seen on our territory again, you have every right to kill them." ''More coming soon! Category:Fan Fictions